


电台司令

by LowBlodSugar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBlodSugar/pseuds/LowBlodSugar





	1. Chapter 1

刘昊然终于收拾好自己从房间出来的时候，张若昀已经抬手看了四次手表，正在暴走的边缘。

 

然而在看到刘昊然的那个瞬间，张若昀确信自己宁愿再等一会儿，起码等到刘昊然把自己脑子里的筋缕顺。

“……这是，什么意思？”

 

迎面走来一个弓着背的、头发稀疏的、整张脸都笼在皱巴巴的人皮面具下的，怪物。

 

怪物咯咯咯地笑了起来，还颇为活泼地转了个圈。

如果不是知道怪物底下是刘昊然，张若昀一身的鸡皮疙瘩一定压不住了。

“喏，法国主题的，我这花了大工夫的扮装，”他踢了踢脚上破破烂烂的布鞋，“楼下的小姐们一定喜欢。”

 

张若昀一身深蓝色礼服，开襟处两排金线刺绣华丽精美，与内里的金色背心相衬，脚上一双过膝皮靴，裤脚扎在里面。

“……法国……”

他张口结舌地试图想出一个理由来迅速辩驳面前神经病表弟的说法。

“……得是我这样的……”

 

楼下的钢琴声叮咚响起，紧跟着一阵人群中爆发的欢呼。

 

怪物先他一步跳下楼梯。

“——走吗，公爵大人？”

 

一楼已经被层层的蛋糕裙、夸张巨大的帽子和醇香诱人的香槟占领。

作为城堡的主人，张若昀努力忽略掉前面蹦蹦跳跳的大驼背，矜贵地停在第三阶楼梯上，接过仆人手中的酒杯，端起中世纪贵族的腔调，准备向大家致意一番。

 

可惜大部分人的注意力都在他表弟那里。

 

“那是……昊然吗？”

人群中间的一位小姐捂住嘴用周围人都能听到的声音向她旁边的好友询问。

“……是、是吧……”

 

刘昊然动作颇为粗鲁地挤进人群，听到这个对话以后费劲地拖着他的大驼背转了个身，然后露出个丑陋的笑容。

 

“小姐，”他弯了弯已经不能再弯的腰身，“卡西莫多，钟楼的守护人，今晚您愿意跟我跳第一支舞吗？”

他伸出手，手心向上。

 

张若昀绝望地闭了闭眼睛。

死孩子，哪儿找来的道具，怎么连胳膊手上都是皱巴巴的！

 

穿着全套Chanel高定、戴着高耸假发、粉底刻意涂成惨白的这位小姐，颤抖着往后退了一步。

 

人群中有人轻笑出声。

 

卡西莫多不甚在意的抬头循着声音的方向看了看，然后使劲儿咧开嘴冲着小姐行了个礼。

“小姐不愿做我的埃斯梅拉达，那我的灵魂就只能困在这句躯体里，干枯至死了。”

 

他费劲地挤出人群，在最后面找了个角落，形容猥琐地坐下。

 

电灯忽明忽暗，热场游戏开始。

他溜着墙壁经过狂笑不止的人群，端了两杯酒，迎向一位穿着暗红色礼服的男人。

 

“何老师。”

被叫的男人也没有参与进游戏，他转过身来，边忍不住笑边嗔怪地瞪他，“扮这怪相。”

“希望陈小姐今晚之后把火力全部集中去若昀那里，”他把酒杯递过去，“放过我。”

“天筏集团是你父亲的重要助力，”何老师跟他碰杯，“陈小姐看中你，你如果也愿意，这是再好不过的婚事。”

“我不愿意，”他耸耸肩，“十分，非常，不愿意。”

何老师帮他把身后背着的大“驼背”松了松，“那你今晚这个宣告，很明确。”

“不够明确，”刘昊然长舒一口气，“我还得想想……”

“适可而止啊昊然，”何老师语气不重，像是开玩笑，“人家一个小姑娘。”

刘昊然撅噘嘴，“不说这个了，你之前说这次要带……”

 

有人突然从背后抱住了何老师。

刘昊然甚至没来得及拦一下。

 

“抓住了抓住了！”那人一把抹下眼前的布，“谁……何老师？”

 

周遭起哄的声音一浪高过一浪。

 

何老师把酒杯递还给刘昊然，伸出双臂做出接受的姿势。

那人愣了两秒，不过很快镇定下来，揽住何老师送上一枚吻。

“哈哈哈哈何老师，换你换你！”

他从善如流地接过黑布绑住眼睛。

“我可是很灵活的哦。”

 

电灯又开始闪。

 

刘昊然环顾一周，再次贴着墙根溜走。

 

夏夜粘腻，他扮上这一身的时候只想着怎么恶心人，没想到这一会儿功夫背上的汗已经快把衣服全湿透了。

他仰脖喝干了一杯香槟，微凉的液体穿过喉咙进入身体，随即催生出更燥的热。

不若饮鸩止渴。

 

越来越多的人加入游戏当中，晃眼的灯光让刘昊然有点不耐烦，他漫无目的地靠在窗边巡视着全场。

 

然后收获了一只鸟嘴兽的凝视。

 

呃……

跟他对角线的位置上，有个带着十六世纪法国医生的鸟嘴面具的男人，正躲在面具后面看他。

 

或者是在看别的地方。

 

总之那人一动不动，隐在窗帘边上，乍一看像个瘆人的雕像。

 

有点意思。

刘昊然心想，今天竟然有人能怪的跟我一拼。

 

他缓缓随着狂浪的人群移动，慢慢地绕到了那人身后。

 

电灯倏地一下整个被打开。

何老师抓住了另一个人，游戏宣告结束。

 

刘昊然在同一个瞬间抓住了鸟嘴医生的衣角。

 

“抓住你了。”

 

鸟嘴木然地转过头来看他，声音因为面具的原因有点失真。

“什么？”

 

场中两人又在交换热吻。

 

刘昊然陡然觉得有些无趣，也不明白自己这是在干什么。

 

鸟嘴兽还在一动不动地看着他。

“哥们儿，”刘昊然拍了拍他的肩膀，“你热不热啊？”

那人轻笑了一声。

 

刘昊然被这声音激的后颈一凉。

 

“热。”

 

刘昊然定了定神，再开口时已经恢复正常，

“我猜也是，”他指了指门外，“去花园躲人，乘凉，去不去？”

 

那人，或者说，那鸟，停了几秒。

然后转身大踏步地向门外走。

“去。”

 

 

远离那些神经病狂躁的笑声竟然就已经让人觉得凉快不少了。

 

他们在花园的一处宽栏杆处停下。

鸟嘴兽先一步坐下，舒服地倚在了背后的柱子上。

 

这夜只有上弦月，罂粟的红在月夜下显得发黑，妖冶异常，倒是一旁的矢车菊不疾不徐摇摇晃晃，像个隐士清闲。

 

刘昊然手背到后面去扯那一大坨棉包，然而绑的太紧，又被外面破破烂烂的罩衫箍住，半天不得章法，还又急出一身汗。

 

那鸟嘴兽就在一旁看着，也没说要帮忙。

 

折腾了半天胳膊酸疼的刘昊然有点气恼，过去在他面具上敲了两下，

“哎，你帮帮手行不行？”

 

那硕大的面具小幅度地向他摆了摆，

“……啊？”

 

刘昊然也没脾气了，合着人刚根本没在看自己。

 

他指了指自己的后背，“帮我拿出来。”

 

“哦。”

鸟嘴兽点点头。

 

刘昊然背过身去，放心地、也根本没觉得能怎么不放心地，把后背交给了他。

 

然后下一秒自己后脑勺就被预料之外的狠狠咄了一口。

 

他捂住自己的后脑勺猛地前倾，嗷呜一声。

 

身后的人似乎是也没料到这一下，有点歉疚地下意识想俯身去拉他。

 

“没事儿……”

“你停！”刘昊然惊恐地连连后退，差点儿破音，“你那嘴！”

 

鸟嘴兽的动作戛然而止。

 

然后开始小幅度地上下震颤。

 

刘昊然揉着自己的后脑勺，无奈，

“笑吧笑吧，不用忍着。”

 

面具里传来一阵大笑。

 

“把这摘了行不行？”

刘昊然握住他长长的嘴，泄愤似的拽了拽。

 

“你帮我一下，”那人指了指后面，“有个卡子。”

 

刘昊然绕到他身后，按照指示把机关松开。

 

鸟嘴兽午夜变身，成了个清秀漂亮的男孩子。

 

他笑意未收，又因为长时间闷在面具里脸颊有些潮红，此刻挑着眼看向刘昊然，眼角的泪痣竟然如同他身后斜出的一只罂粟，明艳过头。

 

“还疼不疼啊？”

 

离了面具，他声音更加清朗磁性，却因这笑多了三分少年气。

 

刘昊然骤然感到夜风清凉，暑气消减不少。

 

“……不疼了，”他凑近过去，再次把后背亮给对方，“帮我拿出来。”

 

 

片刻后，他们对坐在栏杆上，各自靠着身后的柱子。

装饰卸去，赫然两个少年人的模样。

 

“我以前，没见过你？”

“我刚来，”鸟嘴少年漫不经心，“跟着何老师来的，他说我多认识些人好。”

刘昊然笑了，“你带着那玩意儿……”

“是，”他自己也笑，“我也不知道你们这是什么风格。明明在意大利么不是，搞什么法国风情。”

“以前也搞过意大利的，”刘昊然眯起眼睛回想，“呵呵……夜总会专场。”

他笑声别有深意，明显等着人追问。

好在有人捧场。

“怎么了？”

“若昀家，十四个卧室，包括他自己那个，”刘昊然一脸促狭，“他推门进去的时候床上两男两女，给他气的整个床都扔出去了。”

对面瞪大了眼睛，“主人卧室啊？”

“嗯，嗑嗨了，谁管你哪个卧室。”

 

这个理由真是无懈可击。

 

“那还有心情再办party。”

“这叫……”刘昊然在空中比划了一下，“社交任务，很多朋友只能靠这种场合维系关系，这些关系又不能放弃。”

“你是他……”

“若昀是我表哥，我叫刘昊然。”

“我知道，”对面笑笑，“满场都在说你的名字，我叫白敬亭。”

“都在说我什么？”

白敬亭斜眼看他，“你自己心里没数吗？”

 

刘昊然笑了，像是少年人恶作剧得逞那样。

 

“大概有，反正没好话。”

白敬亭煞有介事地点点头。

“对，有个小姐姐还被你……嗯……丑哭了，眼泪一流，脸上两条粉印儿，”白敬亭伸出两个手指在自己脸上一划，“眼睛也黑了，你知道吧，就挺，哥特的。”

刘昊然笑的弯下腰。

“旁边还有个老姐姐一直劝他，说你就丑这一回，平时都是帅的，结果小姐姐哭更凶了。”

白敬亭说的特冷静，不知道为啥就把刘昊然逗得前仰后合。

“还又来了几个小姐姐，传着手机看你照片，”白敬亭上下打量着他，“挺精神一小伙儿，怎么这么糟蹋自己呢。”

刘昊然笑的嘴角上扬时间太长，假皮绷的难受，只能边笑边往下扯。

 

白敬亭坐他对面，脸色变了变，最后实在看不过眼，长腿在栏杆上蹬着借力蹭过去，

“我来我来，”他扯过一小块儿假皮，“这大晚上考验我心理承受能力呢，现场画皮啊。”

刘昊然忍着别让自己笑太癫。

白敬亭离他很近，他手指灵巧柔软，往下撕的时候小心翼翼，一点儿没觉得疼。

刘昊然渐渐不笑了。

 

白敬亭的呼吸他都能感受到，对方的手指还一直因为他的鼻息而微微向后。

 

白敬亭眼角的痣就在他嘴唇前方一厘米的距离。

 

最后一点假皮被退掉，白敬亭顺带着把他的假头套也给扒了。

头上汗津津的年轻人双眼明亮，冲他露出个开朗又精神的笑。

 

“是挺帅。”

“你觉得吗？”刘昊然歪歪头，一副无辜的样子。

“难怪小姐姐为你哭。”白敬亭手里拎着一张烂皮，套在一根手指上转。

刘昊然向前凑了凑。

“那你……”

他瞄准了面前人的唇角。

对方却缩了回去。

 

刘昊然直起身子，望着他，

“……抱歉，我……”

白敬亭摆了摆手，仍然没看他，只是专心玩他的假皮。

“我的问题。”

 

他态度太过坦率，反而叫刘昊然不好意思矫情。

来这儿的人大概率都想捡个人回家，刘昊然自己在这种场合声色犬马惯了，没做多想就有此动作。

有点儿后悔。

无端端毁了个好气氛。

 

“你来米兰是……”他试着再挑起一个话题。

“上学，我其实前天才到，”白敬亭说着打了个哈欠，“时差还没倒过来呢。”

“在哪儿？”

“博科尼，跟何老师来的。”

“你是……研究生吗？读什么啊？”

“嗯，Economics and management in Arts, Culture,Mediaand Entertainment，”白敬亭想了想，“你呢？”

“我也上学，”刘昊然眼睛一亮，“校友啊。”

“你读什么？”

 

 

“你俩在这儿呢。”一道清润男声打断了对话。

 

何老师规整的礼服扣子已经被解开，平生几分风流倜傥。

“就知道小白在这儿躲懒，没想到你还拽着昊然一起。”

“我拽着他的，”刘昊然站起来。

“你们认识啦。”何老师笑。

“刚认识，”白敬亭也站起来，“怎么出来了？”

“开始躲迷藏了，庄园为限，你俩不玩么？”

 

刘昊然偏头去看白敬亭。

“你玩吗？”

 

“玩，”白敬亭懒懒散散坐回去，“我躲好了。”

 

刘昊然和何老师都楞了一下，旋即开始笑。

 

“最会钻空子的就是你。”

刘昊然也跟着坐下，“那我也躲好了。”

 

何老师笑着摇摇头，“我去躲了，第一轮是陈小姐和她两个姐姐找。”

刘昊然嘴角一下垂下去。

 

白敬亭被他这变脸逗笑了。

“不去找地方躲？”

 

刘昊然望了望庄园缓缓合上的门，又看了看旁边低矮的墙。

“走。”

 

然而白敬亭却没打算跟上。

刘昊然脚步顿住，回头看他。

 

“我就这儿睡了，”他说着躺下，“等里面闹完了得跟何老师的车回去。”

“我车就在外面，我送你回去。”

“人家憋着劲儿要找你，”白敬亭嗤笑一声，“最后发现你领着我逃了，我还混呢大哥？”

刘昊然语塞。

 

“那我们，学校见？”

白敬亭已经闭上眼睛，“你哪个院的啊？”

 

他等了一会儿，没听见回话，又睁开眼睛。

 

刘昊然还站在原地。

 

“嗯？”

“你来找我？”刘昊然像是想到什么，饶有兴味地又走了回来，

“来玩一趟，总不能什么游戏都不参加。”

白敬亭看向他的眼睛，确认自己没理解错。

 

“……范围太大了。”

“这样才有挑战嘛，你都知道我叫什么了，其实根本没难度。”

白敬亭侧过身，刘昊然蹲在他面前，亮晶晶地盯住他。

 

“行。”

 

刘昊然还要再次确认，“说好了？”

“嗯。”

 

里面的女声已经在大喊着倒计时了。

 

刘昊然没法再停留，转身奔向矮墙，飞身翻了出去。

 

白敬亭强撑着困意，在陈小姐路过的时候随手给她指了个方向。

“往那儿跑了。”

“真的？”

“好像吧，”他起码维持着基本的礼仪，在与女性对话的时候规矩地坐了起来，“我也不熟。”

 

女孩儿一颗心都寄在心上人身上，得了线索忙跑去了。

 

他在原地又无所事事地待了一会儿。

游戏最终因为有人始终没被找到而只能宣告强行结束。

 

凌晨三点，白敬亭和何老师并排躺在宽敞的SUV车后座向学校进发。

 

他以为自己一下就能睡着，然而头疼逐渐由钝痛转向细密的针扎，始终没能睡着。

失眠的毛病并没有因为来了新环境而变好，似乎还有愈演愈烈的趋势。

 

该来两杯香槟的。

他这么告诉自己。

 

“来找我”。

有个男孩儿今天如此跟他讲。

 

白敬亭又翻了个身，试图找个能让自己全身放松的姿势。

 

车身摇摇晃晃，东方既白，他强迫自己要在混乱中获得一点浅眠。

 

我尚且连自己都没找到，哪儿有多余功夫去找一个无关的人呢。

 

 

白敬亭是抱着一点自虐的心态来的意大利。

课业重、语言不通，困难加上困难，就可以把自己埋在眼前的问题里不去想其他的。

刚开学的两个星期尤其忙乱，他在宜家买的东西还因为派送人员把地址弄错了而又闹一通乌龙，害得他好几天都只能和衣睡床板。

 

等终于把一切紊乱的节奏归进平凡的日常，夏日已过，夜晚降临的越来越早。

周三下午三点下课，他背上书包打算去同学们都在说的老书店转一圈。据说那里不少参考书，有人就是因为在那儿发现了宝藏而拿到全班作业最高分的。

 

太阳的热量逐渐远离，秋风凌厉，他裹了裹外套，心里盘算着该拿大衣出来穿了。

 

老书店在学校背后一条巷子里，门牌破旧，推门的时候还有吱吱呀呀的声音。

白敬亭环顾了一周，没看到老板，倒是先看到了一只体型不小眼睛不大的猫咪，一脸不善地盯着他。

 

他按照问来的找书攻略径直向最昏暗的西南角走去。

 

木质书架泛着陈腐的味道，随便抽出哪一本书都会带起飞扬的尘土，白敬亭皱着眉头慢慢检索过去，发现这儿竟然还有一本拉丁文的论文集。

 

书店没什么别的客人，猫从柜台上跳下来，慢慢踱到白敬亭附近，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

他警惕地看了一眼尾巴高翘的高贵物种，希望对方不要突发奇想跳到自己身上来。

 

然后他的双肩包往下沉了沉。

 

他刚想使劲儿晃一下把猫晃下去，又害怕激起猫的攻击性，一时间身体僵住不知怎么办最好。

 

“吓着你了？”

没想到身后突然冒出来一个头。

“白敬亭？”

 

白敬亭斜眼向下看了看。

那只猫分明还无辜地坐在原地，这会儿正自己舔爪子舔的正欢。

 

他肩膀泄了力，回头看到刘昊然抓着自己的书包带子。

 

“我以为是猫呢，”他转过身面对他，“是你啊。”

 

刘昊然又被他逗笑了。

 

“我都以为你把我忘了。”

“记得记得，”白敬亭敷衍道，顺手把手里的书塞回去又抽出一本新的，“刘家的小公子，怎么会忘。”

“那你没来找我啊，”刘昊然迈了一步，好不识趣地挡在白敬亭和书架中间，“快三周了。”

 

白敬亭不得已跟他对视。

 

“这么难找？”

 

白敬亭无法，撇了撇嘴，

“我问了经济、金融、管理、法律、营销……研究生院，没有你。你是本科生吧？”

“你就得出这个结论？然后你就放弃啦？就这样就放弃啦？我光是在学校里就见你四五回了，你一次也没看见我。”

刘昊然做出一副气鼓鼓的样子。

白敬亭把手里的书放下，

“你真名，不叫刘昊然吧？”

 

刘昊然笑了。

 

“你发现了。”

“那我还怎么找，”白敬亭侧过身去另一排书架，“制定规则的人犯规了。”

“制定规则的人又没说不能有扰乱条件，”刘昊然双手一撑，坐到旁边的桌子上，“那反正你输了。”

“哦。”白敬亭无所谓地点点头。

 

“我叫刘源，‘开源生财’那个源，结果后来真的顺利生财了我爸又觉得这个名字土，就找人算了一卦，改成‘昊然’了，结果那会儿刚好赶上我要出国，改名字手续来不及了，最后也没改。不过周围人都想讨我爸欢心，就都叫我刘昊然。”

他也不管对方感不感兴趣，自顾自的说下去。

 

“哎你真的一次都没看见我？我上周在图书馆，就差从你边上走了啊。”

“看见了。”

“看见了？那你……”

“不是还在游戏中么，”白敬亭边看手里的书边回答，“总不能我直接过去问你，那就没意思了。”

 

刘昊然被噎了一句，却笑的更开心了。

 

白敬亭没理他，拿了那本书去结账。

 

刘昊然就一直优哉游哉在他身后，看着他结完账、走出书店。

 

“跟着我干嘛？”白敬亭回身问他。

“你现在去哪？”刘昊然故意做出一副悠闲的样子看着他，“要么……”

“我回家。”白敬亭毫不犹豫地打算拒绝他。

“哦，”刘昊然不紧不慢地从裤兜里掏出两张票，“Haze欧洲巡演，我弄了两张票，你去不去？”

 

白敬亭心里咯噔一下。

 

BIU.

正中红心。

 

“你……”白敬亭已经感到自己手控制不住地伸向那张票了，“你哪弄来的？”

“朋友帮忙，”刘昊然笑的欢实，主动把票递过去，“去吗？”

 

“你怎么知道……”

“嗯？”

白敬亭没煎熬几秒，已经把票攥在手心，转身大踏步地往家走，“你也喜欢Haze？”

刘昊然从后面小跑着追上来，“你也喜欢吧？你往哪儿跑啊我车在那边！”

“回家放书包，”白敬亭越走越快，“太沉。”

刘昊然没头没脑地“哦”了一声，跟着他跑出去老远。

 

然后才一把扯住他。

 

“跑什么啊！”他气喘吁吁地，“你站这儿等着我开车过来！”

 

俩人面面相觑了三秒，同时忍不住开始笑。

白敬亭受不了两个人同时这么智障，挥挥手让他赶紧走，

“快点儿。”

“来得及，晚上八点才开场呢。”

 

 

他们在暮色中驱车向体育馆进发。

白敬亭上车之前去买了半打啤酒，自己跟自己喝了起来。

 

“你没抢上票？”刘昊然问。

白敬亭沉默了一会儿，修长的食指绕着泛起泡沫的易拉罐边缘滑动，然后含糊地“嗯”了一声。

 

“是不好抢，”刘昊然自说自话，“我也抢来着，只抢到了一张很后排的。”

白敬亭碾了碾手边vip席位的两张票，抬眼看他。

“后来还是找了朋友收的，”刘昊然叹口气，“觉得不能留遗憾，乐队今天解散了明天重组了，这次赶不上不知道下次是什么时候。”

“我回去把钱转你，”白敬亭捏瘪一个易拉罐。

“不用，”刘昊然立马否认，“我、呃、我找人、我等你……”

“嗯？”

“我……你、你陪我来我就很高兴了。来听他们的演唱会对我来说也算，来欧洲很重要的一件事。”

白敬亭看着他，半晌，

“你很喜欢他们？”

“很喜欢，”刘昊然答得不假思索，“他们去香港那次演唱会你去了吗？”

 

白敬亭回想起那个酷热的夏天，疯狂摇摆的人浪，流了一手的冰激凌。

 

他眼角都笑出细纹。

 

“去了，我一哥们儿最后晕的不行还是我给架出去的。”

“那够好了，”刘昊然分神打开音响，“站我前排的男生，我俩互换了联系方式，回家告诉我他骨折了。”

白敬亭按下车窗，跟着熟悉的鼓点摇头晃脑。

 

“你那会儿才多大啊？”白敬亭问。

“十五，为去看演唱会跟我爸大吵了一架，然后我直接从香港被遣送出国了。”

“哈？”

“嗯，就出来念高中了，”刘昊然回想起来还一脸不忿，“我明明没有同意。”

 

白敬亭被逗乐。

 

停车场周围已经有不少乐迷环绕。

刘昊然倒好车，打开车门，迎面撞上一罐啤酒。

 

“我开车回去呢。”

白敬亭不回话，只是把易拉罐又往前送了送。

“白哥你要嗨啊？”他打趣一句，“今天换我把你扛出来？”

 

白敬亭把风衣扣子扯开，拿着易拉罐在他胸口点了两下。

 

“弟弟，做好准备。”

 

他仰着下巴，一副要宣战的样子，一改平日的疏离无害，变得高傲不驯。

刘昊然胸口一热。

 

经年累月的热爱差决堤，面前这位穿过岁月、在种种阴差阳错下竟然走到他面前的少年，比之夜空星光明亮更甚，是他曾经那么孤注一掷追求的方向。

 

“昊然？”

 

他眨眨眼睛，接过啤酒，回过神儿来。

 

“我定个代驾。”

 

白敬亭已经先他一步转身往里走了。

刘昊然打完电话进去的时候，白敬亭正出神地望着舞台。

 

“你知道在台上和在台下最大的区别是什么吗？”

刘昊然假装不经意地，“嗯？”

“是……”

 

他的眼神闪烁，无限神往、近乎疯狂。

 

“白白？”

“嗯？”白敬亭像是还没从情绪里抽身，只是轻轻应了一声，然后才反应过来自己走神了。

“啊，是……是，台上的人可以上来就点烟，”他往后坐了坐，开始胡说八道，“我们却得全程禁烟。”

 

刘昊然无语了三秒，然后从自己包里拿出两支gippro。

“给你备着了我的哥。”

白敬亭一下坐直了。

“你在哪儿买的？”他一把抓住刘昊然的手，“我来了米兰就没找到卖的！”

“代购，”刘昊然在他手心挠了挠，“咖啡味儿，重薄荷，你要哪个？”

“薄荷，”白敬亭松开手，“我要薄荷的，我的小叮当。”

 

刘昊然瞪他一眼，没反驳。

 

“刚喝那么多啤酒，会不会等会儿想去厕所。”

“不会，”白敬亭斩钉截铁，“都出汗了。”

刘昊然笑。

“你得蹦啊年轻人，”白敬亭叼着电子烟斜睨他，“蹦起来！”

 

刘昊然发现白敬亭这会儿已经精神不正常了，决定不再继续这个话题。

 

“薄荷的好抽吗？”

白敬亭深吸一口，反问回去，“咖啡的好抽吗？”

 

场馆内的灯半亮半暗，VIP区靠近舞台，是最昏暗的地方。

可是刘昊然还是看到了白敬亭的眼神。

他甚至有点挑衅的意思了。

 

刘昊然深吸一口气，告诉自己不能输。

 

于是他扳着白敬亭的头就吻上去了。

 

白敬亭好像还笑了一下。

刘昊然感到自己受到了嘲笑，惩罚似的拿自己的虎牙咬了咬对方的下唇，然后更加肆意地闯进白敬亭的口腔扫荡。

薄荷味儿清凉刺激，咖啡味儿苦涩醇厚，逐渐融成同一味缠绵，煽情又甜美。

 

在刘昊然舔掉白敬亭下巴上来不及吸走的唾液时，身后传来两声口哨。

 

他们邻座的一对情侣笑眯眯地同他们打了个招呼。

 

白敬亭被亲的缺氧，眼睛水蒙蒙的，还想友好地回应一下。

被突然站起来的刘昊然挡了个严严实实。

 

不过那个女孩儿还是看见了嘴唇又肿又红的白敬亭。

 

“散场后一起去喝一杯吗？”

“不了。”

“或许你男朋友……”

“他也不了。”

 

他们是用意大利语说的，声音小语速快，白敬亭意语还没那么灵光，只能等着刘昊然坐下以后问他，你们说什么了？

没什么。

 

刘昊然把自己的咖啡味儿电子烟换给他，趁他还愣神的功夫又去偷了个吻。

 

 

乐队上台，鼓槌相击。

四拍。

 

白敬亭感到自己全身过电一般的战栗。

太久了，又好像没多久，可是曾经这些乐器的声音于他一如水之于鱼。

他干涸太久，久旱逢霖，竟然只剩颤抖和泪水，人群兴奋地呼叫将他包围起来，他却发不出多余的声音。

 

他从来不是情绪外露的人，他一向把自己处理的妥帖稳当。

哪怕出逃一般的来到意大利，外在的他那一套逻辑依然严丝合缝，无人责备他，他没有犯错，他获得原谅，他继续向前。

 

可是原来可以打开他的永远可以打开他。

 

远处教堂传来庄严的钟声，贝斯在钟声余韵中攀向最高潮。

刘昊然没有来帮他擦眼泪，他牵起他的手，高高举起。

 

 

白敬亭最后真的是被刘昊然架出来的。

他瘫倒在副驾驶上，喝着刚才死缠烂打非让刘昊然去买回来的啤酒。

 

“别开车了，我们走回去。”

刘昊然好笑地看他，“你这腿软的还走得动啊？”

“你这腿软的还踩得住刹车啊？”

白敬亭不甘示弱。

 

于是俩人双双陷进皮质座椅，舒服地开始葛优瘫。

 

刘昊然打开天窗。

 

今晚能看见墨蓝色层云，却少见星星。

刘昊然用一侧胳膊撑着头，转向白敬亭。

 

那人微闭着眼，轻轻哼着歌。

高温摇滚的回声逐渐从耳边远离，仅仅是这样哼唱着的话，所有旋律都会变得过分温柔。

 

刘昊然把他掉下来的额发撩起来，越过中控台去亲他光洁的额头。

 

白敬亭往后躲了躲，哼哼唧唧的，却没睁眼。

 

于是刘昊然亲了亲他的眼皮。

 

“你其实，”白敬亭呓语似的开口，“长得有点儿像鼓手。”

“头型吗？”刘昊然低下头轻声回应。

白敬亭仔细想了想，“也不是。”

“……他没我帅。”

“不要脸。”白敬亭动了动，找了个更舒展的姿势。

“你不觉得吗？”刘昊然还要得寸进尺。

白敬亭睁开眼，看着面前无限放大的脸，不得不承认，

“嗯，你比较帅。”

 

刘昊然心里一瞬被无限柔情淹没，只想好好亲吻面前这个一副体力透支懒洋洋的男人。

 

可惜人家不打算配合，例行公事般地接受了一个亲吻，呼吸竟然渐趋平稳。

睡着了。

 

刘昊然哭笑不得地退回去躺好。

闭上眼睛前他还贪心地虚握住了白敬亭的手。

 

体育馆周遭狂热的摇滚迷终于都离场了。

 

一夜安眠。

 

 

第二天白敬亭睁眼的时候车在行驶中，已经快到他家楼下了。

太阳还未全然跳出海平线，大街上空无一人，刘昊然嘴上又叼着一根gippro。

白敬亭花了几秒钟醒神，然后伸手把电子烟抢过来吸了两口。

 

“醒啦？”

刘昊然很愉快，他降下车窗，让凉风吹进来。

“几点了？”白敬亭带着浓浓的鼻音。

“六点多，送你回去，我等会儿还有课。”

白敬亭使劲儿揉了几下眼睛，“没事儿你到学校门口把我放下就行。”

“送你回去，借个地方我洗把脸。”

刘昊然计划通。

 

白敬亭一脸呆滞地看向前方金黄黄的太阳，任由刘昊然安排了。

 

他和两个中国学生合租一间公寓，他的卧室自带一个卫浴。

他们进去的时候刚好赶上其中一位也有早课的室友起床。

 

白敬亭跟人随便打了个招呼就进屋了。

“你洗吧，”他一头栽进床里，“我还是困。”

刘昊然钻进卫生间，“你跟你室友关系咋样啊？”

“就是，室友。”

“你俩要好我就捎上他去学校，不好就算了。”

 

白敬亭踢开被子把自己卷进去，闷闷地给他回了一句，

“算了。”

 

刘昊然洗漱完毕，出来的时候房间窗帘被拉上，白敬亭睡得香甜。

 

“多久没睡过觉了这是，”刘昊然吐槽一句，然后轻手轻脚退出了房间。

 

 

再次见面是在学校餐厅。

白敬亭刚结束一早上seminar,被欧洲同学五花八门的英文口音折磨的痛不欲生，自己找了个安静的角落吃pasta。

然后他看见刘昊然和一群人一起热闹又张扬地走进来。

 

那一群人里有男有女，大部分是亚洲面孔，也有几个欧洲人。

刘昊然像是其中的中心，一直有人在跟他说话，他带着自己标志性的虎牙微笑回应着。

 

白敬亭看了两眼，低下头去玩手机。

 

等他慢条斯理还剩两口吃完的时候，对面突然伸过来一只手把他盘子抢走了。

 

刘昊然把抢过来的pasta吃完，给他塞了一份水果，

“又装作没看见我。”

 

白敬亭这是被抓了个现行，没得抵赖。

 

“看见了。”

“那也没准备搭理我。”

刘昊然就地无理取闹了起来。

 

“我们晚上去livehouse，你去不去？”

“不去。”

“为什么？”

白敬亭无语地盯了他三秒，

“你到底哪个专业的？你们期中这么清闲？我快累成狗了。”

 

刘昊然趴在桌子上笑的小桌子一颤一颤的。

 

“那好吧，等你忙完再约。”

 

白敬亭下午还有课，把水果收进书包，先走了。

他到餐厅门口的时候回头看自己刚坐的那张小桌子，周围又已经围了一群人了。


	2. Chapter 2

见面之约大部分时候都只是社交礼仪而已。

——白敬亭如此认知着。

 

所以他压根没想到，一个星期后的周五晚上，自己家门口会出现一个人形快递，包裹里的人叫刘昊然。

 

去开门的白敬亭还花了三秒钟才辨认出面前这个一身黑色长大衣的落水狗是谁。

“你怎么……”

“冻死了，”他头上滴滴答答往下淌雨水，黑色大衣像是喝饱了似的泛出晶莹光泽，“快让我进去。”

 

白敬亭微微一侧身，刘昊然熟门熟路钻进他卧室。

 

屋外雷雨大作，刘昊然的单薄风衣里面竟然只穿了一件T恤，他把风衣脱下来在卫生间拧了拧然后挂起来，又冲出来抱紧暖气片，可怜巴巴地看着白敬亭。

 

被看的那个没办法，只能从衣柜里拿了件毛衣扔给他。

 

刘昊然吸着鼻子动作迅速地套上了。

 

“你……”白敬亭张嘴想问，都找不到合适的问题。

“我离家出走了，”刘昊然终于能在暖和的毛衣里舒展开身体，他拽过白敬亭的被子裹在自己身上，“你收留我两天吧。”

 

“离哪个家？张若昀那个城堡？”

“嗯，”刘昊然委委屈屈，“那个陈小姐竟然找了个理由住进来了！”

白敬亭毫不掩饰地嘲笑了他一番，

“你这是，逃婚啊？”

“婚屁！谁跟她婚啊！我都不认识她！”

 

白敬亭把坐在他椅子上的落水小狗赶到一边去，

“你先洗个澡去，”他打开完成一半儿的essay，“别感冒了。”

刘昊然从后面一点一点蹭上来，“没有换洗……”

“先穿我的。”

“……内、内裤……”

白敬亭转过身来，“穿我的，不行？”

“行行行！”刘昊然忙不迭，“你愿意就行！”

 

白敬亭就觉得对刘昊然生不起来气。

又只能任劳任怨地去给他拿换洗衣服。

 

“新的！”他把盒子里的内裤递过去，“祖宗！”

刘昊然得了便宜还卖乖，笑嘻嘻接过去走进了浴室，还嚎了一嗓子，

“我用你毛巾了啊！”

 

结果乐极生悲。

 

刚进去十分钟，电灯闪了两下，紧跟着屋内一片漆黑。

 

刘昊然关了水，打开卫生间门往外探了个脑袋，

“白白？”

“停电了，”白敬亭站起身，“我去楼管那儿看看。”

“我也去！”

“你赶紧趁着热水器还有点儿热水洗完出来，”白敬亭不理他，“别找事儿。”

 

刘昊然回去三下五除二冲完，从里到外换上白敬亭的衣服，然后坐在白敬亭的床上等白敬亭。

 

“怎么说？”

“线路老化，”白敬亭又坐回电脑前，“明天找人修。”

“那晚上多不方便啊，意大利人真的好没效率。”

“经常这样，频繁老化，从来没年轻过的线路，”白敬亭撕开一包咖啡，“喝啥？自己倒。”

他这儿连多余的杯子都没有，刘昊然只能捧个小饭盒喝水。

 

“那你别住这儿了，”刘昊然把他床边都是衣服的椅子清出来，搬过来坐到他边上，“要么住我那儿。”

“不。”

 

刘昊然撇撇嘴。

 

“黑暗里看屏幕对眼睛不好，”他伸开五指挡在白敬亭前面，“别写了，不差这会儿。”

“这周日死线，”白敬亭理都不理他，抱着电脑转移到床上，“我要是不写完这一个周末都得跟这儿耗着。”

 

刘昊然只得捧着他的小饭盒，在几平米的屋里无所事事地转来转去。

 

白敬亭屋里有很多鞋、很多书和一个折叠钢琴键盘。

 

刘昊然把它打开，随意按了几个和弦。

 

“手感太奇怪了，”刘昊然评价，“你这还不如弄个midi键盘呢。”

他在屋里一寸一寸仔细搜寻，书架上有曲谱，是手写的。

 

白敬亭听他半天没动静了，一抬头，看见刘昊然正拿着他的曲谱专心致志地看。

 

“认识？”

刘昊然听见召唤，抱着谱子趴到床边上，“嗯。”

 

他满心以为白敬亭还会说点儿什么，没想到对话戛然而止。

 

他只好放下谱子，从背后环住白敬亭的腰，蹭了蹭白敬亭的后颈。

 

“困了你先睡。”白敬亭拍了拍床的另一侧，“晚上睡相不好就把你踢下去。”

“不困，”他单膝跪在床上，想跟白敬亭的笔电争宠。

“别闹。”

 

刘昊然的嘴唇沿着他的脖颈一路向上，停在耳垂上含了含，又向脸颊进发。

“下雨不是读书天啊白白，”他更紧地贴住白敬亭，“一起睡觉。”

 

白敬亭冷笑一声。

 

刘昊然被这一声笑钉住不敢瞎动了。

 

“别玩那假把式了刘源儿，真让你睡你敢吗？”

白敬亭从屏幕上移开目光，看向刘昊然。

 

小孩儿一下子脸涨得通红，

“你让我睡，我有什么不敢的！”

 

白敬亭嗤笑一声，“那你出去借个套儿，我等着。”

 

刘昊然僵在床上，像是在犹豫，又像是在给自己鼓劲儿，哪怕是全黑了，就借着窗外那一点点光，白敬亭也能看出来他不光脸更红了，脖子都红了。

 

他正想着要么算了递个台阶吧，刘昊然忽然站起来就往外走。

 

“哎！”

他一叫还没叫住，只能放下电脑去拉他，

“刘源儿！”

 

刘源站定了，赌着气回头看他，也不说话。

 

“……让睡让睡，”白敬亭头疼，不知道自己在做什么孽，拉着他的手往床边带，“这半边给你留着，想怎么睡怎么睡。”

刘昊然一点儿没觉得被安抚，还更生气了，“你什么意思！”

白敬亭拿自己的大衣做了个枕头，俩枕头并排放着，他指了指床上，“睡不睡？”

 

刘昊然站那儿，觉得自己就是个被戳爆了的气球。

他也没脸端着还要白敬亭哄，大晚上跑来求收留的是他，有床睡不错了。

 

他僵持了没一会儿，就泄气地爬上床，白敬亭靠在床头另一边，继续抱起电脑。

 

屋内只有雨声。

白敬亭敲动键盘的节奏很快，时不时地切换出不同窗口，刘昊然躺在枕头上看了一会儿，觉得倦，可是白敬亭还不睡，他也不想睡。

 

这夜被拉长了。

刘昊然于是回忆起从进门开始的每一幕，重新从旁观者的角度过电影似的逗自己玩。

竟然也能消磨些时间。

 

张若昀在问他住哪儿了，什么时候回去，又说父亲在让他帮忙“看好自己，和陈小姐好好相处”。

他看了一眼，只报备一句自己有地方住，就不想再回复。

 

雨始终没停，这背景音听的时间长了，便觉得世界合该如此，一时间想不起它安静的模样了。

 

“……还不睡？”刘昊然碰了碰白敬亭，“快一点了。”

“你睡吧。”

 

刘昊然翻了个身，直接从枕头上翻到了白敬亭腿上。

 

“那些曲子，是你写的吗？”

白敬亭从屏幕上方俯视他，眼神幽深。

电脑在报低电量了。

“……嗯。”

“真好听，”刘昊然随口哼了一段副歌，“不发出来吗？”

 

Essay只剩结尾了，白敬亭思维连贯，本想今晚一鼓作气。

如今只是回复了他一句话，却突然感到一阵倦意。

 

视线再回到屏幕上时，竟然空白了一瞬。

 

“我爸总想让我学着管公司，可是有我姐在，她那么有天赋，又有热情……”刘昊然看向他，“我想回去开个工作室，把你签下来，给你发歌，好不好？”

白敬亭被他逗笑了。

“瞎想什么呢。”

“可是那些曲子很好听啊，”刘昊然一脸认真，“我捧你，你会火的。”

 

白敬亭打了个哈欠，合上电脑，没再理他，兀自去洗手间洗漱。

 

他回来的时候刘昊然规矩地躺回了枕头上。

 

“睡啦？”

“嗯。”

他躺下来，背对着刘昊然，闭上眼睛。

 

刘昊然在他身后听着他的呼吸声。

久处黑暗使人对时间渐渐模糊，也许过了二十分钟，也许过了一个小时，刘昊然轻声问，

“我在这儿你睡不着吗？”

 

白敬亭睁开眼睛，翻了个身，面对着他，

“不是你的问题。”

 

刘昊然伸手去点他眼下乌青，

“上次我就想问了，你是不是容易睡不好？”

白敬亭埋在枕头里使劲儿蹭了蹭，“嗯，有点儿失眠。”

 

刘昊然刚才一直不敢动弹，就怕一动扰了白敬亭的睡意，这会儿终于放纵自己伸了个懒腰。

“我妈也容易这样，”他语气轻松，把枕头半立起来靠在床头，又蛮横地把白敬亭的枕头往自己这里拉了拉，“但是她儿子每次一回去，她就睡得特别好。”

白敬亭抬起头看他。

刘昊然半躺在自己的枕头上，一条胳膊横在白敬亭枕头上方，另一条胳膊搂过他，

“同类的体温容易使人放松产生睡意，”他头头是道，“闭上眼睛，深呼吸。”

白敬亭有点儿想笑，“你这么哄你妈睡觉？”

“她不用哄，我往她床跟前一坐她就睡着了，”刘昊然温柔地在他背上抚了两下，“闭眼睛。”

白敬亭闭上眼睛。

 

“你脑子里那些事情，没法控制自己停下思考也没关系，让脑子自己去飘，深呼吸，起码得信任你的床会接住你吧。”

 

刘昊然身上的热度向他传来。

屋里的暖气到午夜之后会停一会儿，雨夜更冷，他下意识地往刘昊然怀里靠了靠。

 

“你睡不……”

“不许说话，”刘昊然打断他，“深呼吸，放松。”

 

白敬亭勾了勾嘴角。

“那，晚安。”

“……晚安。”

 

白敬亭不记得自己是什么时候睡着的了。

他再睁眼的时候，刘昊然不在屋里，隔光效果很差的窗帘外面阳光肆意泼洒，他发了会儿呆，拿过手机看时间。

 

11:20.

 

白敬亭有点懵，暗灭屏幕，重新看了一遍。

 

怎么都中午了？！

 

手机里有一条刘昊然的IM：

——小组case讨论，我给你叫了中餐外卖，在冰箱里。

 

白敬亭的手在大脑发出指令前已经回了一条过去。

——什么时候回来？

 

可是发出去以后他又觉得有点难为情。

刘昊然不过是来这儿借宿一晚，倒是他好像在人家怀里睡了一晚上，就赖上人家了似的。

 

他捶了一下自己的脑袋，起身洗漱。

 

等他把满满当当一桌子菜热好开吃的时候，刘昊然回他了。

 

——下午就回。

 

 

白敬亭撇撇嘴，发现自己原来对什么都提不起兴趣的那种情绪忽然一扫而空。

 

 

“白白！”

白敬亭跑去开门，刘昊然搬着一个箱子、拎着两个袋子进来。

“搬家呢？”白敬亭站在屋门口，毫无帮忙的打算。

“买两件衣服，你那毛衣我穿着了啊，”刘昊然脱掉外套给他看，“给你买了一件新的。”

白敬亭接过一个袋子，看了看，就扔在衣柜旁边了。

“这箱子？”

 

刘昊然扯开胶条，“都是神器。”

 

白敬亭坐在床边看他一件一件往外拿，香薰蜡烛、耳塞、眼罩、然后是两大片儿布。

 

“你这窗帘换一下吧，”刘昊然语气像是征询意见，人却已经踩上凳子在卸旧窗帘了，“都不遮光。”

 

“为了伟大的睡眠！”他换好窗帘，站在凳子上居高临下比了个剪刀手。

 

白敬亭不知道该说什么。

 

“你……”

“周末打算干什么？”刘昊然把垃圾塞进小箱子里，“昨天那么拼命赶due，是打算睡满两整天吗？”

他轻巧地盖过话题，好像帮白敬亭弄这一箱子催眠神器就像帮他下楼倒个垃圾一样轻巧。

 

白敬亭看了看窗外。

他本来不想让人闯进来的，尤其是现在，起码现在还没准备好。

 

可是刘昊然已经进来了，白敬亭甚至没看清这小贼是怎么溜了他的门撬了他的锁，他就已经好端端地在他领地里站着了。

而且白敬亭还觉得，那也行，可以妥协，他就站着吧。

 

“嗯？”刘昊然等不来回答，追问一句。

 

“想去斗兽场。”

 

刘昊然瞪大眼睛，“罗马？”

白敬亭点点头，“还没去过。”

“现在出发……火车过去，住一晚，明天起来看，看完火车回来？”刘昊然皱着眉头嘀嘀咕咕。

“我周一没课，”白敬亭伸了个懒腰，指了指自己已经收拾好的双肩包，“时间充裕。”

 

刘昊然恨恨地瞪他。

“……研究生了不起啊！”

 

白敬亭笑的脸都皱起来，“我想着你肯定去过了，没兴趣再去一次吧？”

 

刘昊然气结。

 

“还是你想去？”白敬亭跟拿着逗猫棒的主人似的，“那周日晚上回来也行。”

 

刘昊然立刻动作迅速地把刚买回来的新衣服包装拆了装进自己的双肩包，然后推着白敬亭就往外走，

“快！赶不上2路汽车了！”

 

白敬亭大笑，“你多大啊刘源儿！这么老的梗也会玩？”

刘昊然在秋日暖阳里没好气地瞥他，“别以为跟我有代沟，你才多大。”

 

坐上火车，争分夺秒抱着电脑的人变成了刘昊然。

“周三要交，我周一周二满课。”

 

白敬亭把靠窗的位置让给他，自己拿着手机订酒店。

临时起意出发，住宿瞬间贵出去好几倍。

刘昊然余光看见白敬亭皱眉头，

“怎么了？”

 

白敬亭拿着手机给他看，

“刘公子，你不是非要住五星吧？”

 

刘昊然被这称呼逗笑，“青年旅社就行。”

 

“那不至于，”白敬亭有信心了，“标间我还是订的起的。”

 

他们下火车的时候罗马已经天黑了，到了酒店放下行李，白敬亭出去买饭，刘昊然继续抱着电脑跟作业奋战。

 

“回程还有四个小时，明儿晚上还差不多有四小时，”

刘昊然满嘴面条，还在算时间，“那我今晚起码得把大纲列出来。”

 

“慢点儿，”白敬亭无奈，“那你昨晚上不写……”

“你昨晚上说你要来罗马了吗？”刘昊然挥舞着叉子，感觉很生气，“学校见了也不理我，出来玩也不叫我，你就没拿我当朋友！”

白敬亭卷完最后一口面条，放下叉子，悠悠开口，

“哦，哪种朋友？”

 

可以接吻的朋友？

搂着睡觉的朋友？

 

刘昊然哽住不知怎么答。

 

白敬亭把饭盒收了，扔进垃圾桶。

 

“快写吧刘源儿，Mitchell这位妖婆教授是不会轻易给你及格的。”

 

刘昊然打开电脑，不时瞥一眼白敬亭。

对方却像什么事儿没有似的，该洗澡洗澡，该玩手机玩手机，该上床睡觉上床睡觉。

 

“别太晚。”

白敬亭终于打破持续一晚上的沉默，

“明天早起。”

 

“知道。”

 

 

他们经过凯旋门向斗兽场走去。

 

“我第一次来的时候，来之前特兴奋，但是来了以后觉得，挺压抑的。”刘昊然举起手机拍了张照，“感觉它以前是很雄伟，可是现在就是一堆废墟，然后又会觉得当时那种野蛮、猎奇的运动，存在的意义就只是，让这里有股血腥味。”

白敬亭闻言刮了一下刘昊然的鼻子，“小狗儿嗅觉才这么灵敏。”

 

刘昊然“哼”了一声，昨晚的别扭还在，可是今天阳光下的白敬亭又格外温暖，好像昨晚他什么也没说。

 

“我之前一直没来，也不是只因为没时间。”

“嗯？”

他们登上建筑的一处高点。

“这里一直给我感觉，既有野性，又有神性，厚重又虚无，你知道这像什么吗？”

 

白敬亭戴着淡棕色墨镜，刘昊然透过镜片，看到他笃定的眼神。

 

他一瞬间福至心灵，

“摇滚乐。”

 

白敬亭点点头。

 

“所以你就是想约我来啊，”刘昊然语气得得嗖嗖的，“那你怎么不好好说呢？”

“那也没有，”白敬亭否认，“我是想自己来的，你非要跟着。”

 

刘昊然气的恨不得打他。

 

“不过你陪我来，我还是很高兴的，”白敬亭扶住他的肩膀捏了两下。

 

刘昊然就这么轻易被安抚了。

 

“你是不是还没好好玩过意大利啊？”

“嗯，就在米兰转了转。”

“那你，”刘昊然盘算了一下，“十二月假期回国吗？不回的话我带你玩意大利吧，还能再去个周边的……”

“我得打工。”

“……啥？”

“何老师给我找的，”白敬亭低头踢走一个石块儿，“给音乐学院的一位教授当记谱员。”

刘昊然完全不会笑了，

“你、缺钱啊？”

“不缺，”白敬亭拍了拍刘昊然的肩膀。

 

“那……”他还试图找个理由抢救一下。

“跟人家说好了，何老师花了力气把我塞过去，总不能出尔反尔。”

 

刘昊然没词儿了。

 

“这位教授是个很厉害的音乐家，打算写一部室内乐，”白敬亭只能多解释一点让他别皱着个脸了，“我去帮忙。”

 

“你……以前，是、呃、音乐家啊？”刘昊然绞尽脑汁，结结巴巴地像个小智障。

白敬亭“噗嗤”笑了，然后揉揉他的头发，

“以后再跟你说。”

 

刘昊然闷闷地“哦”了一声。

 

“那你假期就在米兰吗？”

“在那不勒斯。”

 

 

饶是刘昊然在接下来的一个月再怎么跟他说，“那不勒斯不安全”、“去玩两天还行，住一个月你会疯掉的”、“那儿的人和车都特野蛮，你那老师怎么想的啊能不能换个地方”……诸如此类，一天一个花样，白敬亭还是在期末一结束的当天，就拿着行李箱出发了。

 

而离家出走的刘昊然，被张若昀的“豪车堵门法”弄得毫无办法，第二周就背着双肩包不情不愿地坐上了管家开来的超豪华版林肯加长。

 

白敬亭离开米兰的时候刘昊然还在进行最后一门考试，没来得及送他。

 

 

他在到达之后给刘昊然拍了一张窗外的街景。

 

——没被偷没被抢，安全到达。

 

没多久刘昊然也给他回了一张照片。

是他熟悉的那个城堡的客厅。

 

——假期社交任务提上日程，我去狂欢了。

 

白敬亭不以为意，他总不至于被刘昊然这太过明显的炫耀激到。

 

 

这座相传是美人鱼建造的城市，与米兰气质完全不同。

刚到的第一天，老师善解人意地没有立刻开始工作，而是跟他说趁着天没黑可以出去转转。

 

“不要走小路，注意钱包。”

 

白敬亭想到了刘昊然在手机上发给自己的十几条安全提示链接。

 

波旁王朝的圣殿与米兰的教堂迥然不同，恢弘不输而更加冷峻，青灰色石阶延伸出去，与深蓝色大海辉映，不见沙滩而巨石林立。

 

 

“我听过你的作品，何老师跟我说你是学古典音乐出身的，你的摇滚乐很清醒，我很喜欢。你应该来那不勒斯看一看，这座城市的氛围会让你有新的思考。”

“允许自己冷酷，年轻人，这与你内心深处的温暖热情并不冲突。”

 

 

他在一处断壁之上坐下，感受腥咸的海风。

 

蛋堡在远处与他对望，太阳西斜，他并不急于去新的景点一探究竟。

面前这个广场使他感到宁静，冷硬的风格并不会带来不安，相反，仅仅是灰度不同的白色、灰色、棕色构建出的极简美学，抛去冗杂，给人感觉坚毅沉稳。

 

——回去了吗？

刘昊然在问他。

 

——在路上了。

他收起手机，跳下来，往来时路上走。

 

 

记谱员的工作并不繁重，甚至可以称得上是轻松了。白敬亭跟着老师早起、做早餐、煮咖啡、在那不勒斯品尝不同口味的披萨。

老师喜欢在夜间工作，周遭静下来后旋律更容易流淌。

白敬亭偶尔会跟老师聊起创作。

 

“为什么要来那不勒斯写这部作品？”

他有一天下午坐在街边的长椅上，终于问出了这个问题。

因为不需要上课、所以不修边幅的音乐家喝了口咖啡，却没有直接回答他，

“何给我看过一段你小的时候的演奏视频，”他笑了笑，“更小的时候。”

“什么视频？”

“德沃夏克的钢琴五重奏，”老师目光慈爱，“你充满激情又轻盈灵动，你那时候还那么年轻，已经是很成熟的演奏家了。”

白敬亭忙摆摆手。

“我想写这个城市，”老师继续说下去，“乱糟糟、闹哄哄、催生出《我的太阳》这样伟大的作品，每个人都以脚下的土地为舞台在尽情表演，不规整、但是充满生命力。”

“何还给我听了你写的卡西莫多，热爱喷薄而出，所以我才选定你作为我的工作伙伴。”

 

“来到这里以后，你还有一些拘谨，我尚且没有机会听到你那样棒的演奏。”

 

圣诞节临近，街上多了不少红红绿绿的装饰，虽然温度不很低，但是湿冷的海风终日吹着，还是吹得人不忍瑟缩。

可是白敬亭渐渐感到心里有一个被他强制闷死的部分重新活了过来，滚烫炽热。

 

他跳起来，像老师说的那样，充满激情，轻盈灵动，

“走吗，里奇先生？今天就很适合演奏德沃夏克。”

 

老师开怀而笑，

“太好了，而且我有预感我们今天可以完成中提琴的分部。”

 

 

他们之间的合作越来越默契，距离圣诞节还有一个星期时，白敬亭在一个阴天的午后，为谱子画上最后一个休止符。

 

音乐家还沉浸在余韵中无法自拔，白敬亭把全套谱子整理好，放在了他面前的桌子上。

 

他正准备退出去，

“白。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你。”

 

他郑重地回复，“我很荣幸。”

 

“你要回家去过圣诞节吗？”

“我……”

“或者去找你的朋友们？伴侣？这里的工作完成了，你应当去享受一个真正的圣诞假期。”

白敬亭摇摇头，无意与他继续这个话题，

“我会多留两天，再去吃几顿最正宗的披萨，曲谱有问题还可以再找我。”

音乐家点上了一根烟，

“应该不会了，白，圣诞快乐。”

 

“圣诞快乐。”

 

他回到三楼自己的房间。

窗户上一层氤氲雾气，街上行人叽里呱啦地聒噪，他初到这里时，虽然嘴上每天跟刘昊然说着“没事儿，怎么会被抢呢，我会注意安全的”，心里终究也是有些怯的。

可是这个地方却全而敞开地接纳了这个尚有防备的外乡人，隐隐中似乎还格外庇佑，他在这里重拾许多，房间里的钢琴与他磨合的很好了，他随时坐下，手下就有音符呼之欲出。

 

虽然裂缝的青石板路里污藏着几百上千年的废弃之物让他很难真正喜欢这里，可是这个地方在他心里开始变得特别。

 

——是有生命力的。

 

他拨通刘昊然的电话。

 

“刘公子。”

“嗯？”刘昊然声音懒洋洋的，像是刚睡醒，“怎么啦白白？”

“Haze的生命力怎么形容？”

“……什么？”

白敬亭没再重复，安静地等待答案。

 

“呃，我……”刘昊然使劲儿搓了搓脸，“怎么形容？他们……就是有生命力啊，还要怎么形容？站在台上就是生命力本身了，重型摇滚也好，或者是有几首突然丧的要死的，或者是神经病也不知道他们在唱什么的，这不就是生命力本身吗。”

 

白敬亭头靠在窗户上，若有所思，

“嗯……”

“你怎么了？”刘昊然却没再多关注问题，“今天不工作吗？”

“结束了。”白敬亭打了个哈欠，“老师不要我了。”

“你们吵架了？”刘昊然翻身下床，“他不是很喜欢你吗？”

 

刘昊然这个小孩儿总是紧张过度，瞎操心，好像白敬亭这么大一个人，是说被欺负就能被欺负的。

 

“……”他压了几个琴键，却突然不想回话。

 

“白白，你还好吗？”

 

那不勒斯冬季多雨，总是阴天，白敬亭倚在窗前，感觉无法调动情绪。更兼有作品全部完成，快一个多月朝夕为伴的工作甫一结束，随之而来的不是满足，而是巨大的空虚。他整个人像是陷下去一样，声调都没精神。

 

也难怪刘昊然觉得他遇到什么问题了。

 

“我没事。”

 

“那你怎么说老师不要你了？你还有住的地方吗？工钱给你结了没有？”

 

白敬亭轻笑了一声，“有住的地方。”

 

刘昊然坐在他加宽加长的席梦思上，被这声笑挠的心里实在痒的受不住了。

 

“我去找你。”

“嗯？”

“我去找你好不好！我们游意大利！佛罗伦萨、都灵、西西里，还有一周多才开学，我们去玩吧！”

“……嗯……”白敬亭有点犹豫。

“我已经出门了！有一班飞机，晚上九点多到你那儿，等我！”

 

刘昊然每天都在看航班，今天总算派上用场。

他生怕对方拒绝，飞速挂掉电话。

 

白敬亭把自己和手机一起扔进床里。

 

——我为什么给他打电话？

白敬亭在心里这么问自己，却又不想明明白白告诉自己答案，于是就只揉吧揉吧把问题又塞回去，鸵鸟似的选择不作答。

 

 

晚间又下雨了。

刘昊然的飞机晚点了两个小时，夜里十二点多才到，白敬亭打着伞在楼下接他。

湿气包裹住他，他穿得厚，并不怎么觉得冷，香烟点不着，他只能返回门庭点，再回来的时候，远处一辆车破开雨幕驶来。

 

刘昊然推开车门，先拦腰给了他一个拥抱。

 

白敬亭撑着伞，拍拍他的后背，

“拿行李。”

 

他们轻声拎着行李上了三楼。

 

“老师住二楼，”白敬亭小声说，“我在三楼。”

刘昊然满脸兴奋，也不知道听没听进去。

 

进屋开了灯白敬亭才好好看清刘昊然。

“头发长了。”

 

他原本刺棱着的头发现在全部柔顺地分在两边，白敬亭没忍住上手摸了摸。

 

“好不好看？”刘昊然拿下巴去蹭摸过来的手。

“挺好，”白敬亭挠了挠蹭过来的下巴，“累了吧？去洗个澡。”

“不累，”刘昊然打量着他的房间，眼神亮闪闪的，“你们在这架琴这里工作吗？”

“在一楼，”白敬亭把他的行李放好，“明天带你看，哎你的手机亮……”

 

刘昊然猛地回身。

 

晚了一步。

 

白敬亭举着他的手机。

下面有什么消息提示都不重要。

 

重要的是屏幕上有播放器的小界面。

刚刚被他暂停掉的那首歌，《卡西莫多》。

 

白敬亭把屏幕冲向他，面无表情地看着。

 

“播、放器，给我推荐的……”刘昊然伸出手，想把手机接过来。

“两年前国内全网封禁，我们没有外网官方号，”白敬亭语气已经降至冰点，把手机递给他，“哪个播放器？”

 

刘昊然恨不得抽自己一个耳光。

真的情急，瞎话都不会编了。

 

白敬亭看他不答话，心里的火气“蹭”地一下就压不住了。

 

“你知道，”他越生气声音越冷静，“什么时候知道的？”

 

然后还不等刘昊然答话。

 

“你早就知道，”他冷笑一声，自己都觉得讽刺，“你也喜欢Haze？这么巧？”

“你知道我抽gippro，我说要来当记谱员，你一点儿也没觉得一个念经济的学生来当记谱员有什么奇怪。”

“刘源儿，耍我玩呢？”

 

他们相识之后的脉络终于清晰。

白敬亭愈想愈觉得心惊，外衣被人一早扒光，他还以为自己伪装的多好，还以为在异国他乡碰上个多么投缘的知己。

 

都是假的。

竟然他妈都是假的。

 

“不、不不不是白白！”刘昊然急了，向前一步想去抓他，被躲开。

 

白敬亭冷冷地看着他。

 

“我没有耍你玩！”刘昊然原地跺脚，不知怎么分辩，“我、我……”

他张嘴结舌，不知辩白从何处开始才合适。

 

白敬亭看他这幅模样，只觉心寒的彻底，他使劲儿勾了勾嘴角，想露出个无所谓的微笑，可是没有成功，只能深呼吸一口，

“刘公子……”

 

刘昊然真的慌了，大脑来不及思考，只知道一定不能让他再说下去。

 

“我喜欢你四年了！”

刘昊然咬着牙，毫无选择，从头剖给他看。

 

“我喜欢你四年多了，白敬亭。”

 

我的防御墙全部拆除，城池倾我所有亮给你看。

不要误会我。

不要怪我。

 

“从Fuzzy出第一张EP，你们首演在北京，我就去看过，你那会儿染的红头发，戴一个不规则形状的眼镜，”刘昊然低着头不敢看他，“然、然后出第一张专辑，巡演的时候我在国外上学，还偷跑回去看过两场。”

“我也从小学钢琴，最喜欢键盘……”

“然后是、二专，我买全了珍藏版，还买了你作曲的那个精选集……”

 

他垮下肩膀，知道自己没得抵赖，

 

“那……那天晚上在若昀家我、我当然就认出来了，可是之前听何老师说你来意大利读书，是想躲开国内的那些事情，我就、就不敢提。”

 

我怎么敢。

 

我年少时候追随的最耀眼的那个青年，站在键盘前就张狂地像是敢叫嚣整个世界。

那么才华横溢、骄傲自负，只要站上舞台就无可战胜。

 

——

“哎，城管来了！”他们live时长超过原定时间，警察收到投诉赶来，白敬亭在台上远远看见门口一阵骚动，于是带着北京腔儿在台上玩笑一句。

“怎么办，跑不跑啊？”

 

乐队其他人都被逗得前仰后合。

 

十六岁的刘源在台下用最大的力气喊给他听，

“不——跑——！”

 

于是白敬亭按了几个和弦，那旋律熟悉动听，台上几人相视而笑，在底下零落退场的嘈杂中开始演奏最后一首歌，白敬亭写的《不跑》。

 

“城市如此饥饿

行人蒙眼摸索

上帝抽走日出与日落

时间就此定格

……

 

跑

逃离人间去天堂

面对真相

那儿是飞机坠毁现场

地铁在天光中大亮

 

我不跑

……”

 

刘源跟着他们唱完最后一句歌词，台下几乎已经清场。

白敬亭摘下眼镜甩向台下，鞠了一躬，

“谢谢！”

 

——

 

鲜衣怒马都好像是上辈子的事情。

如今只剩一片狼藉潦倒。

 

屋内一时没人说话。

 

刘昊然一直垂着头，半晌，

“……对不起。”

“不是我有意瞒你。”

 

白敬亭向前几步，打开房门。

 

刘昊然眼中闪过一丝慌乱。

“白白……”

“隔壁。”白敬亭声音喑哑，也侧着头不看他。

 

刘昊然一步一磨蹭，直到蹭出房间，白敬亭还是一点儿心软的迹象都没有。

门在他身后合上。


	3. Chapter 3

白敬亭所在的Fuzzy乐队是几年前国内独立摇滚的神话。  
带一点英伦摇滚的狂妄和脆弱，他们首张EP三首原创几乎横扫登顶各大排行榜，在流行乐占据绝对主导地位的乐坛杀出重围，另辟蹊径，哪怕大众评价毁誉参半，内地评审也十分吝啬于给他们奖项方面的肯定，他们还是在两年之内就登上了国内摇滚乐队的超一线行列。

白敬亭是键盘手。  
十六岁之前他活跃在各种古典音乐钢琴赛上，后来却彻底跳脱转向摇滚，有很多人问过他为什么，他一直没给出过答案。  
直到他们二专巡演的最后一场，在唱他写的《卡西莫多》之前。

“右手小指突然肌无力，”他一脸困惑地在台上讲，“我看好多医生啊，都说没问题，最后告诉我是精神方面的原因。”  
他点点脑袋，画个问号。  
“那看来贝多芬治不好我的精神病了。”  
台下哄笑。

他自己也无所谓似的，没再多说这个话题，演出继续。

这本该是第二天不少音乐报道的头条。

如果不是主唱和主吉他手当晚与人开房被抓、房间内还搜出一袋白 粉的话。

白敬亭前一天庆功宴与人嗨到三更，主唱和主吉他看他情绪不高，揽着刚认识的姑娘诚邀他去嗨下半场，他没去。  
没想到第二天却被抓去警察局做尿检。

他隔着玻璃窗和铁栏杆看里面的两位兄弟。  
“我不应该让你们去，”他嗓子完全哑了，“对不住。”  
那两位作风大胆的姑娘是毒 品贩子，谁也没料到。

不知道是谁更对不住谁。

Fuzzy就此成为不可说。

刘昊然那年高二，在加拿大零下二十度的夜晚绕着庭院溜达了整整一晚。

信仰陨落。  
好像没有什么能比这个更摧毁一位青春期少年了。

他拖了国内的关系多方跟人打听，才知道白敬亭没什么事儿，但是几乎销声匿迹，除了他之前弹古典乐的时候认识的朋友以外，跟圈内人统统断了往来。

直到命运阴差阳错地让他在那天晚上抓住一只躲在鸟嘴兽面具后面的男人。

刘昊然蹲坐在白敬亭房门口，一拳砸向墙面。

 

他想了好多次，要不要告诉他。  
可是每一次他都还是退缩了。  
现在的白敬亭安安静静地试着开启新生活，还能跟他有说有笑，过去的阴翳好像已经被赶走了。

那就这样吧，那些故事，就假装不存在也可以。

刘昊然如此自我安慰。

可是他还是让他难过了。  
他最不想的事情就是让他难过。

刘昊然扒着门想听里面的动静，可是一点儿也听不见。

白敬亭现在肯定恨死他了。

他在干什么呢？  
会不会又跟自己过意不去，睡不着觉呢？

 

白敬亭没有想睡觉。  
关上门已经是他能支撑的最后一个动作。

然后他就顺着墙壁滑溜下去，坐在了地上。

其实是有迹可循的。  
过分恰到好处的讨好，仿佛不着痕迹的靠近，相近的喜好，相同的看法。  
他抓着自己的头发苦笑，刘昊然一个傻小子傻乎乎的，自己竟然也跟着犯傻。

刚刚那股“被欺骗”的火气在渐渐消减。  
那段被他埋进记忆最深处的旋律忽然整个充斥他。

“就只剩月光与我  
将华美世界撕碎  
蒙蔽世人以温柔

就只剩造物与我  
对峙、沉默、嘶吼  
单单不敢深究

就只剩美与我，丑与我，生存与我  
相信吧  
塔顶之上  
不存在梦的前奏

向下走  
自天堂垂直向下走  
大地有你想要的  
冲突、和解、自由”

“我与这座钟楼”。  
“我与这座钟楼。”  
……

白敬亭抱住脑袋。

他有那么多可以去怪责的人，而他都选择了原谅。

那刘昊然又与此何关呢？  
自己哪来的立场责怪他呢。

他倒在地毯上。 

雨还没停，忽大忽小，没完没了。

白敬亭没法阻止身体里回荡着的那个旋律，只有他的眼泪在帮他微弱而无效地抗议。

他失去过很多人。  
朋友、兄弟、乐迷，还有自己。

没想到最后也要失去刘昊然了。

 

凌晨五点，他看了一眼手机。  
没有消息。  
刘昊然的小行李箱呆立在他的床旁边，一点儿没有他主人的鲜活。

白敬亭进洗手间洗了把脸，出来的时候突然听到门口一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。  
他忍着头疼走过去一看。

地毯上躺着一张纸条。

白敬亭弯腰捡起来。

——那你还去不去游意大利了？

白敬亭怔愣住，好像还没明白过来。  
门底下又塞进来一张纸条。

——可以边去玩边生气，我理解。

白敬亭揉了揉眼睛，站起身，把门拉开。

地上坐着一个刘源，正在往里塞第三张小纸条。  
门开了他就不塞了，站起来直接把纸条递给白敬亭。

——去吧白哥，我在隔壁等你。

白敬亭终于抬眼看他。  
他在门口坐了一晚上，本来挺正的大衣皱皱巴巴，胡茬冒出来，眼睛里都是红血丝。

“……还去吗？”

白敬亭胳膊耷拉下来，开着门，转身进屋。  
刘昊然犹豫了一下，跟在他后面走进来。

“你去冲个澡吧，”白敬亭声音低沉，指了指卫生间。  
刘昊然没动，  
“我，”他一开口发现自己有点哑，“咳咳，我租了车，打算带你……自驾。今天、你想去庞贝吗？”

缺少睡眠让白敬亭的脑子运转缓慢又混乱，他想找到一个更合适的回答，却只能抓住第一个跳出来的念头，  
“不、不能疲劳驾驶，这样开车……”

刘昊然眼睛里的光熄灭了，沮丧地垂下头。

“坐火车去吧，”白敬亭向门外走去，“明天再开车。”  
刘昊然没有抬头，嗯了一声。

白敬亭没再停留，关上门出去了。

他脚步飘忽地走进厨房，给自己泡了杯咖啡。  
里奇老师是浓缩咖啡的狂热爱好者，这半个月来白敬亭也逐渐习惯了小小的一个咖啡杯。

“今天要出去玩了吗？”  
老师站在厨房门口，看着神情恍惚的白敬亭。  
“我听到昨晚你的朋友来了。”  
白敬亭下意识点了点头，“吵到您了。”  
里奇老师摆摆手，“白，我想问你，你愿意来做我首演的嘉宾吗？”

白敬亭费力地思考着，“您的意思是……”  
“我的意思是，愿意担任我的钢琴分部吗？”

白敬亭放下杯子，睁大眼睛，两手无措地抓紧衣服下摆。  
“我……可能并不能，呃，现在并不能达到专业级的演奏水准，老师……”  
“是的，是的，”里奇老师点点头，“我也有过这样的考虑，可是我还是想问问你。”  
白敬亭还想说什么，可是老师已经举起自己的杯子转身离开了。  
“你还有时间再多考虑一下。”

太阳逐渐攀升，夜雨不见踪影，空气清甜，白敬亭感到浓厚的咖啡香穿过他的身体，这使他在轻飘飘的空气中变得沉甸甸的。

租车行把车送来后，他们出发去火车站，赶到庞贝古城的时候正好是大中午。

出来的游客比进去的游客多得多，他们逆着人流往里走。  
两人全程都交流不多，仿佛刚刚认识搭伴旅游的陌生人。

他们租了个解说器，戴上耳机，踩着面前短短的影子向前。

解说器里的中文语调古怪，信号还时有时无，发出滋滋啦啦的声音，白敬亭皱着眉头努力越过嘈杂的人群，想听清耳机里的声音。  
他使劲儿把耳机往里按，最后发现这没什么效果，就把耳机拿下来活动着连接线，试图找到能让它继续工作的方法。

“我给你讲。”  
白敬亭回头看，刘昊然只把耳机松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，并没带着。  
他觉得刘昊然自信过头，可是此刻暂时失了调侃的心情，就只是点点头，沉默地收好线，跟着刘昊然往前走。

没想到刘昊然做起解说竟然颇专业。

他跟着男孩儿平稳的声调掉进千年以前的大火。

“——是毁灭，也是重生。”

白敬亭停下脚步，回头看他，  
“你这么觉得吗？”  
“人类太渺小了，”刘昊然耸耸肩，指着远处的维苏威火山，“它生气一次，三个那么繁华的城市瞬间覆灭，所有人，不管是贵族还是平民，逃生的几率都是零。”  
“但是现在……”  
“现在我们能看到千年前，”刘昊然转向几具被沙石浇灌的尸体，“这个在祈祷，这个在挣扎，你见过他们往里灌注石膏浆体吗？灌进去，把模具抽走，当时人的皮肤纹理都可以看到。”  
白敬亭走进那一位双手合起，抵在额头前，胳膊环住膝盖上的祈祷者。  
他以为他会感知到强大的生命力，然而现实却是他竟短暂地失了情绪。

也想不起追溯过去的意义。

“人类过去这么久，也没有进化的更好，”刘昊然想开个玩笑，“真正的大危难面前还是只知道求求老天爷。”  
白敬亭很给面子的轻笑了一下。

“走吧，去歌剧院看看。”

刘昊然带着他一路下行，径直走到了剧院舞台的正中间。  
“你看，风。”

砂砾石土累积出层层叠叠的台阶，雨水使它们分离又重组，在一次一次的粘合中变得愈发坚硬。棕色的空气因此变得沉重，有实感一般呼啸而过，积年累月的构筑让一切都变得不近情理。  
白敬亭感到穿过身体的空气在努力晃动着构筑他的泥土，这些灌注的泥浆被他砌累的厚实、僵硬，坠入地底几百米，坠的他无法抬头。  
他的几十个自己曾在这片废墟中谋杀了最灵动的那一个。

这一刻身体在回忆，白敬亭突然觉得很难过。

他的身侧有一个长头发的高个男人高举着镜头在唱，  
“ Mò duorme co li muorte accompagnata! Mò duorme co li muorte accompagnata! Mò duorme co li muorte accompagnata! Va nella chiesa e scuopre lotavuto…… ”

那是罗密欧的咏叹调。  
地狱在召唤，爱人已不在世间。

胸腔中的骨头似乎被这里的风吹到错位，他的心脏受到挤压，有一个瞬间他甚至觉得地狱在召唤的人是他，他应该跪下来，用额头去触碰土地。  
可是风又轻盈地飘走了。

他在这呼吸困难的一阵难过中急促地去寻找刘昊然的眼睛。

那个小男孩儿不知什么时候跳上了观众席，正举着手机拍他。  
察觉到被发现了，又忙收好手机向他奔来。

“废墟之城也有和浪漫爱情相通的地方吧……意大利人就会这样。”  
刘昊然捂着嘴小声指着歌唱的男子跟他说。

白敬亭感到慌乱的心跳重新找到节奏。  
心脏陡然归位。

落日中的古城在地上投下大片阴影，白敬亭站在门口回望，这里的歌谣唱绝望与死，唱未来与生，在最激越的冲突中迥然一体，振聋发聩。  
这份苦难的力量撞得白敬亭快要倒下，他一路紧锁着眉头，拼命压下心里那根在半空中跃跃欲试的鼓槌。

他们回到拥挤的车站，闭口不谈昨晚的混乱。  
刘昊然拎上箱子主动去了隔壁房间。

“你好好休息，我们明天出发。”

白敬亭没说什么，已经瘫进了床里。

 

这夜仍然有雨。  
刘昊然清早起来拉开窗帘，发现楼下那辆红的张扬的FIAT旁边已经立着一个身影。  
还有雨丝，他却没有打伞。  
他的黑色风衣下摆被风摇动，旁边放着行李箱。

刘昊然刚想打开窗户叫他，楼下的人似有所感，抬头看过来。他手指间夹着未燃尽的烟蒂，摆摆手，  
“还早，”他说，“我下来透透气。”

刘昊然迅速洗漱好拎着行李箱下楼。

白敬亭又点燃一根烟。  
他另一手把玩着蓝白相间的winston烟盒，修长手指在灰色空气中白的让人心惊。  
刘昊然推着行李箱靠近，想去拿他的烟。  
白敬亭偏偏头躲开了，只把烟盒盖打开递给他。

刘昊然抽了一根，却没有火，叼在嘴上看白敬亭。

白敬亭凑过去拿自己的烟对上他的。

刘昊然在这几秒钟里抬眼盯着他看。  
他知道白敬亭是不大抽香烟的，或者起码，以前的白敬亭是不大抽的。  
不知如今这个娴熟地夹着烟卷的白敬亭是不是生自他完全不了解的那一年。

太阳不怎么有精神上班，懒洋洋地透过阴云冒了个头算是交差。  
这天气看起来实在不像是适合开始旅行的好天，他们没人说话，安静地听着烟丝燃烧的声音。  
这一片别墅区静悄悄的，亦无人打搅。

刘昊然深深把烟吸进肺里，恶狠狠地。  
他没办法地终于只能允许那个念头冒出来。

或许就不去了。  
不去……也没关系。

他实在找不到合适的说法来开启这段旅行。

“你……”白敬亭突然开口打破沉默。  
他垂着手，烟灰越来越长，堪堪坠下。  
刘昊然等待着。

“你那里，有之前的歌吗？”  
白敬亭一点一点抬起头，  
“都有吗？”

刘昊然握紧了行李箱的扶杆。  
他心里隐藏的爆破点在延时镜头里一个一个被引爆。

他拿出手机晃了晃。  
“上车听。”

 

他们在彼此都最熟悉的音乐里向阿尔玛菲海岸进发。

车体内空气混浊，白敬亭紧守着心脏防线，缓缓拉开大门，让旋律进来。  
然而大海却不给他太长缓冲时间。

孕育一切生命的无边海洋顺着公路一直延展，他望向窗外，时近正午，阳光终于舍得赏赐一点恩惠，海水从灰白渐渐染上深蓝色。  
刘昊然刚一上高速时速就飚上了一百四，白敬亭正想让他别那么快，身边就被两辆黑色跑车超过了。  
刘昊然皱皱眉头，换挡踩下油门。

白敬亭当机立断选择闭嘴。

车速渐快使他心跳跟着加快，鼓点在攀升，一直严防死守挑战“能不能只听不唱”的小歌迷刘昊然终于被自己打败，在一个弯道后突然跟着吼了一嗓子。

“地铁在天光中大亮——我不跑！”  
音量毫无控制，听不出旋律，倒是很能感染人。

白敬亭“噗嗤”一下就笑了。  
刘昊然斜眼看了他一眼，决定不理他，哼哼唧唧地跟着继续摇头晃脑。

白敬亭“唰”地一下按下车窗。  
冷风嗖嗖往里灌，极其提神醒脑。

“你干嘛？”刘昊然维持着高分贝问他。

白敬亭也不知道自己要干嘛，他越俎代庖摸过去，还同时按开了天窗。

刘昊然于是也笑了，像是他第一次握着荧光棒一个人走进那间昏暗的livehouse，手心都是汗，而台上灯光终于亮起，他看见后台走出来的那个人的时候，露出的那个笑。

白敬亭站在副驾驶上探出天窗，刘昊然笑的抽抽，放大了音箱音量，稍稍减速。

“哎！我说你——”刘昊然冲他喊，还没说完，白敬亭猛地蹿回来一把关掉窗户。  
“——干什么？”

白敬亭面无表情地裹紧了大衣，  
“操，冷。”

 

驶进波西塔诺已过正午，“柠檬小镇”上明黄的色泽让人忍不住口中生津胃口大开。  
刘昊然定的民宿是山腰上的一栋海景别墅，还带一个花园餐厅，餐前老板送来一瓶托斯卡纳甜酒。

二人面向大海而坐，刘昊然一路上都握着正在公放的手机，点菜都没舍得停下。  
最后还是白敬亭受不了了，敲敲桌子，让他消停会儿。

“好甜啊，”刘昊然举着酒杯，皱起眉头，“太甜了。”  
白敬亭喝不出好坏，“免费的还想咋地。”  
“那不行，来一趟南意得弄点儿好的，你等等啊，”他起身去找客栈老板。

没三分钟，他抱着一个酒瓶双眼放光地回来了。  
“Vin Santo！”

白敬亭都无所谓，从善如流地递过酒杯，刘昊然给他倒了半杯，然后把酒瓶放在了桌上。  
刚抿了一口的白敬亭在看到价签的瞬间，差点把刚喝进去的酒吐出来。

$389.

他不可思议地看向刘昊然。  
人家正在摇晃着酒杯轻嗅，满脸陶醉。

“万恶的资产阶级。”  
白敬亭愤愤地靠回椅背。

哪怕咂摸不出门道的小白同学，在看到价格以后也品出些好了。  
扑面而来的榛子香入口后渐渐转为余味悠长的果香，液体滑下后甜渐渐退去，又有一味茶熏回甘，强劲而不刺人。  
他就着金枪鱼意面又给自己倒了一杯，在冰激凌上来的时候已经有点儿晕了。

“巴黎圣母院……”他拿冰激凌杯子贴在自己滚烫的脸上，“会消失吗？”  
刘昊然把他的酒杯往远拿了拿。

“会吗？”

刘昊然深深吸一口气，揉着眼睛笑，  
“嗯……会。”

他们就坐在这里消磨了两个多小时，此时夕阳西沉，一整天未曾好好露面的太阳在这一天行将结束的时候竟然红通通的在海平线之上宣告起了存在感。  
眼前的花园都带上了紫色晕影，白敬亭双臂撑着头，感到一阵困意。  
可是他又不想睡觉，他想傻笑，想唱歌，想跳舞。

“就只剩造物与我……”  
他轻轻开口。  
这个瞬间他想不起来别的旋律。  
刘昊然喝干了自己杯里的最后一口酒。

“就只剩美与我，丑与我，生存与我，相信吧……”  
退去少年人的清醒与追寻，透过这荒腔走板的哼唱走出更真实更无力的卡西莫多本人。

巴黎圣母院会消失吗？  
它已经走过一千年了，玫瑰色的天窗笼罩法兰西，它庇佑着这里的一切，庇佑着这里的人们浪漫入骨的天性，喜怒无常的脾气。作为回报他们在塞纳河上唱起圣歌。

“大地有你想要的，冲突、和解、自由。”  
刘昊然握住白敬亭的手，跟着他唱，  
“我与这座钟楼，我与这座钟楼……”

白敬亭吃吃地笑。  
刘昊然凑过去，抵住他的额头。  
他炽热的吐息洒在白敬亭的额头上，让酒精烧起来的火更加熬人。

“白白，”刘昊然抵着他刻意留着的那一点清醒，轻吻着面前高挺的鼻梁，“白白。”

波西塔诺的夜，星点灯光沿着山坡倾泻而下撒入海底。  
白敬亭拒绝走路，最终窝在沙发上睡得香甜，刘昊然靠在壁炉边，从白敬亭的衣兜里偷了一支烟。

 

那瓶贵到离奇的Vin Santo陪着他们再次启程，刘昊然还为他的酒弄来了一个便携小冰柜。  
他们经过穴居小城马泰拉，大胡子房主整夜在隔壁拨拉吉他，刘昊然半夜不胜其扰下楼查看，在看到房东之前，却先看到了白敬亭。  
他站在阳台门口，静静地与星夜融为一体。  
白敬亭听见动静回头，看见站在楼梯上的刘昊然。

“我想喝酒，”他靠在门框上，“但是说好的明天我开车。”  
刘昊然笑，“那明天我可以继续……”  
“不行，”白敬亭斩钉截铁，“但是我们可以明晚喝酒。”  
“可是后天我要开车。”刘昊然拒不让步。  
白敬亭歪歪头。

“到阿格里真托你得让我租那辆法拉利，”刘昊然眯起眼睛，“我们就明晚喝酒。”  
他们大后天乘飞机启程去西西里，阿格里真托是那座岛上最美的小城，也是他们旅行的最后一站。  
白敬亭嗤笑一声。  
“刘大公子，我是给你省钱呐！”  
再说双人游还带俩大行李箱租辆跑车算怎么回事儿啊。  
刘昊然憋了半晌，  
“那我就把酒藏起来。”

隔壁的吉他声转了个变奏。  
白敬亭悠悠迈步回自己卧室，  
“不管你，反正我们明天喝酒。”

最后他们还是在阿格里真托才再次打开那瓶酒。  
住宿又定在一个海景别墅，屋后面是一小片私人海滩。白敬亭已经放弃去问价钱了，有钱人的消费方式他想象不来。  
刘昊然觊觎许久的那辆法拉利就停在三十米开外。

“听说这儿以前是海盗聚集地，”刘昊然比划着，“上岸来找花姑娘的地方。”  
白敬亭握着酒杯笑的一颤一颤的。

刘昊然不知道白敬亭现在是什么心情。  
他这一路都试图给这个问题找个答案，可是找了一路也没找出来。  
预料之中。

他们在路上一起听歌的时候，他甚至觉得白敬亭完全好了。  
可是他捕捉到对方很多个出神的瞬间，他知道那是伤口还在费力愈合。

白敬亭身上的强大特质就叫滴水不漏，不用人操心。  
他把自己包裹的特别好，不见裂缝。  
伤痕露不出来，光透不进去。

“你到现在都不知道我是哪个专业的。”刘昊然闷闷地开口。  
白敬亭好笑地看着他，“Economics and management in Arts, Culture,Media and Entertainment。”  
“那是你的！”  
白敬亭顿了一下，“本科叫，Economics and Management for Arts, Culture and Communication。”  
刘昊然转头看他，“你知道！”  
白敬亭斜眼看他，“你以为我傻啊。”  
刘昊然努努嘴，“那你知不知道我为什么来读这个专业。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想签你啊。”  
“……哈？”  
“我！想！签！你！啊！”刘昊然扯着嗓子喊，“签你！”  
白敬亭一把捂住他的嘴，“安静，海盗要被你吵醒了。”  
刘昊然挣开他的手，  
“我爸本来要让我去念国际经济与金融，我没报，被他知道差点气死。”刘昊然眼神灼灼的，“我就想开娱乐公司，签你，捧你，给你捧成宇宙巨星。”  
“绿巨人那样的？”  
“我跟你说正经的！”刘昊然不高兴。

白敬亭把自己的酒杯伸过去跟他碰了一下杯，“那巧了，我也是这么想的。”

刘昊然困惑地皱眉，迅速跟上思路，  
“你要自己当老板？”  
白敬亭喝一口酒，“有这个想法吧。”  
刘昊然持续皱着眉头，脑子里盘算的飞快，  
“你可以做法人，你有绝对话语权，但是你不能把精力放在商业运营上，这是浪费。”

白敬亭撇撇嘴，“那是因为你喜欢我的歌，你喜欢这种风格，你就觉得所有人都喜欢，你就觉得我能成。”  
“你就是能成，”刘昊然沉沉开口，“‘所有人’不重要，‘所有人’之所以是‘所有人’，就是因为他们根本不知道自己喜欢什么想要什么。”  
他站起身，居高临下地看着白敬亭，“我们来告诉他们，他们应该要什么。”

白敬亭仰头看着他。

他的小少年面对空无一人的海滩，眼里却好像平空生出一片巍峨帝国。  
白敬亭觉得自己应该笑的，这空洞、泛泛、口号一般的梦想，明明就很可笑。  
可是心里又有绝对的声音在告诉他——  
刘昊然应该是那个可以做到的人。

这焦灼的矛盾烧的他无法自处，他强自压下翻滚的心绪，做出一副懒洋洋的模样向后靠在沙滩上，虚虚地看回去。

“海上会有我们的船只，船上会有属于摇滚的电台，清晨的第一首歌是白敬亭写的，正午的第一首歌是白敬亭写的，夜晚的最后一首歌是白敬亭写的。”  
“巴黎圣母院会消失，可是摇滚不会，我们，”他指了指白敬亭，指了指自己，“我们不会。”

白敬亭笑了，真心实意的，胸腔震颤带出低沉好听的笑声。

他的笑声像是刘昊然的外接肾上腺素，他对着海滩上裸露的石头唱起来：  
“向下走  
自天堂垂直向下走  
大地有你想要的  
冲突、和解、自由。”

这大声的宣告让他感到天地旷阔，他是茫茫海域上的领航者，只要他的大副白敬亭在身边，为他的血液注入这股力量，他就可以无所不能。

他把酒杯放在地上，脱掉上衣，向海里奔去。

白敬亭接住他扔过来的衣服，想叫住他的时候飞奔的男孩儿已经站进水里了。

他回身看着他，兴致高昂地冲他挥手，  
“我与——”

白敬亭张张嘴。

胸腔里的鼓槌在拼了命地敲打他，那些被他杀死的自己瞬间重生。他们被桎梏太久了，他们就在此刻，要重获自由。

“冲突！和解！自由！我与——”

“——这座钟楼！”  
白敬亭不受控制地、颤抖着高声喊出。  
挤压过胸腔的声音高亢明亮，刘昊然听到了，开心地击打起水花。  
“我与——”  
“——这座钟楼！”

经年疾驰，当年在舞台下看到过圣顶塔尖的小孩子，现在将那束光还给他的领路人。

 

当晚刘昊然踉踉跄跄地把白敬亭扶回主卧，自己一头栽倒在了沙发上。

再睁眼的时候阳光铺满白色沙滩，刘昊然用手背挡在眼睛前面，适应了好一会儿才眯着眼爬起来。

他环顾了一周，没看见白敬亭，又看了看表。  
白敬亭一般起的都比他早，刘昊然心里犯嘀咕，难道是昨晚喝多了着凉了？

他活动一下酸痛的上身——沙发对于他来说还是太小了——然后去敲卧室的门。  
里面没声音。

“白白？”  
刘昊然握着门把手，慢慢推开门，“白白？”

白敬亭昨晚睡下的时候还穿的好好的睡裤被蹬掉了挂在床沿上，也不知道是不是热的，他双腿都搭在被子外面，刘昊然轻轻上前探了探他的额头。  
还好，没在发烧。

白敬亭似有所扰，轻轻晃了晃脑袋，嗯哼着往枕头里躲。

刘昊然蹲下。

老天爷，我好想亲他。  
刘昊然在心里无声呐喊着。  
他在车里高声唱歌的时候想亲他，喝多了软绵绵靠过来的时候想亲他，每天递出早餐的时候想亲他，晚上跟我说晚安的时候想亲他。

只是不敢。  
这一路小心翼翼经营着的美好气氛如此来之不易，他多怕自己轻易一个动作就会毁了一切。

他屏住呼吸，俯下身，瞄准白敬亭的唇角，迷恋地吻了下去。

白敬亭却突然动了。  
他好像还没睡醒似的，抬起胳膊环住刘昊然的脖子，手指绕起刘昊然又长了一些的头发，然后张开嘴含住了刘昊然的嘴唇。

于是这个早安吻变得十分缠绵。

刘昊然原本撑在他两侧的双手慢慢向里收紧，抱住白敬亭瘦削的肩膀。  
他仔细舔过白敬亭口腔里的每一寸，吸住他的舌头与自己纠缠。  
白敬亭咬了咬他的下唇。

“你醒啦。”刘昊然语含笑意，厮磨着。

白敬亭不答话，他把刘昊然的头发向后拢起，在自己的手指上卷成一个小包子。刘昊然把手腕递过去，白敬亭把那上面套着的皮筋撸下来，把小包子在他后脑勺固定住。

刘昊然顺从地趴在他胸前。  
“好啦？”他晃晃头，“好看吗？”

白敬亭的手指划过他的脖颈，哑声说，  
“好看。”  
“那……”刘昊然恋恋不舍地退开一点儿，“准备起……”

白敬亭突然掀掉被子，说梦话似的，  
“我想做 爱。”

刘昊然膝盖一软跪在床上。

等他烧断了的脑内保险丝终于自行接上的时候，他们又在接吻了。

他把白敬亭的手腕压在头两侧，近乎蛮横地侵犯他，白敬亭的舌头却主动勾住入侵者，还配合地把他留在自己口腔里，挺起胸膛想与他更紧的贴合。  
刘昊然抬手脱掉自己松垮垮的毛衣，又一把扯开白敬亭已经被揉搓的皱巴巴的睡衣。

白敬亭的胳膊攀上他的肩膀。

刘昊然流连在他唇上不舍离去，两只手抚摸过他光滑的背肌后在他前胸捣乱，白敬亭由着他乱来，喉结在吞咽口水的时候滑出性感的弧度。  
刘昊然低头叼住那里，却还没停止蹂躏他的嘴唇，他把手指压在上面探进牙缝，白敬亭的舌头包裹上来，吮着他的指尖。

刘昊然喘着气把下身挤进白敬亭腿间。  
“没有……东西……”

白敬亭还有心情嘲笑他。  
“那怎么办，”他的舌尖绕着刘昊然的手指打转，“你出去问房东借个套儿？”

刘昊然的湿吻划到锁骨，闻言停了半拍，然后抬头盯着白敬亭看。  
目光如有实质，白敬亭现在已经是一滩任由他摆弄的水了。

“刘公子，”白敬亭双腿抬起夹住他的腰，“除了套儿，还要什么？”  
他竟然好整以暇开始出题，看着刘昊然整个身体都红透成虾米。  
“你什么都没准备啊？”  
白敬亭调整出一个失望的表情，哪怕他也正被情欲折磨的厉害。

刘昊然彻底停下动作。  
他微微嘟着嘴，说不出有多沮丧，  
“那、那你是不是……会疼。”

白敬亭心里一软。  
逗他玩干什么呢，这么可爱一小孩儿。

他微微动了动腰，指了指床头柜，  
“拜谢房东吧。”

刘昊然猛地扑过去拉开抽屉。  
圣母玛利亚，里面该有的都有，甚至还分不同尺寸。

刘昊然把套儿扔给白敬亭，  
“拆开。”

白敬亭往下滑，亲了亲蓄势勃发的小刘昊然。  
刘昊然整个人僵住不敢动弹。  
白敬亭给他戴上套子，又滑回枕头上。

他彻底地为刘昊然打开自己。

下半身的搅弄声逐渐变得淫糜不堪入耳，刘昊然还趴在他耳边不知所谓地说情话，白敬亭觉得烧，只能催促他要么快点儿进来得了。

“急什么，”刘昊然咬着他的耳垂，“还怕不够你吃么。”  
白敬亭瞪他，却不知道自己现在这幅汁水淋漓的样子多能激起男人的兽欲。

刘昊然抽出手指，猛地把白敬亭翻过来。  
下一秒饱胀的感觉从下身袭来，刘昊然温柔地吻着他的背。

“忍一下。”

实在不能说刘昊然技巧多高超，他生疏又激动地挺动着，每一下都试图再往里一些，囊袋拍打发出声音，白敬亭只觉得他恨不得把那两个东西也塞进来。

他想叫，张开嘴又发不出声音，刘昊然从背后俯下身来，他就转过头去索要亲吻。  
刘昊然的双手捏住他的乳尖拉扯揉搓，一阵刺痛之后他脑内一道白光。

刘昊然被内壁的一阵收缩刺激的也缴械了。

他长舒一口气后倒下，从身后揽住白敬亭，阴茎从他体内退出，保险套打成结扔下床。

白敬亭低头，咬住他的指尖。

“疼啊？”刘昊然完全没退去兴奋，甚至好像刚刚射过一次的人不是他，他细密地亲吻白敬亭的肩膀，“轻点儿咬，报复我？”  
白敬亭没好气地更使劲儿了。

刘昊然的另一只手探到白敬亭身后，那里还在微微一张一合。

“操，出去。”  
“别动，别动白白，”刘昊然半软的阴茎再次充血，“我在里面放一会儿。”

白敬亭简直气的要翻白眼。  
这说的是人话么？你什么玩意儿往哪里面放一会儿？

白敬亭想转身，却被大勺子刘昊然完全抱成怀里的小勺子动弹不得，  
“你让我放一会儿嘛，”他撒娇似的，“这样快，我们再来一次。”  
“……”  
“你这次，叫出来好不好？”他又去折磨白敬亭红肿的嘴唇，“让我听，我想听。”

他没法拒绝，予取予求，来一次之后还有一次，厚实软和的地毯并不扎人，刘昊然一抬胳膊把被子拉下来铺在白敬亭身下。

“刘昊然，”白敬亭声音完全哑了，“我说最后一次，把你那狗玩意儿拿出去。”  
刘昊然头埋在他颈窝里，一副耍赖的小狗样儿，手却牢牢压住白敬亭的腰不让他动弹。  
“嗯……”他蹭了蹭，早上白敬亭给他扎的小包子散落的没有形状，头发被汗湿贴着额头上，“白白，白白白白，”  
他小声地、满足地、偷到最大的那个果子似的，  
“一辈子都不想出来，死你身上算了。”

白敬亭彻底没话说。  
他还能怎么说，让他去死还是去活？

“你要把我榨干了，”刘昊然微微抬头，看着被他弄得乱七八糟的白敬亭恶人先告状。

日头愈发亮，两人胡天胡地略过了早饭和午饭，这会儿都完全不想动弹。  
“我饿，”白敬亭没力气地踹踹他，“去找吃的。”

刘昊然答应了一声，软绵绵地爬起来往厨房走。

“我操，刘源儿，你起码穿个裤子！”  
“哪儿有人，”刘昊然在厨房热披萨，“海盗才不穿裤子。”

白敬亭撑着地坐起来，想了想竟然觉得刘昊然说的有道理。  
于是他也放弃了穿裤子，只把被子折了一半儿盖在腿上，靠着床，等着吃饭。

刘昊然瞥见白敬亭的动作，偷笑了好一会儿。

他端着披萨回到卧室的时候，白敬亭正看着天花板哼歌。旋律陌生，跳脱又甜蜜。

“什么歌？”他递过去一片披萨，二人席地而坐开始吃饭。  
“新歌，”白敬亭毫无形象咬了一大口。  
刘昊然扑过去亲他一口，亲了一嘴油。  
“干什么？！”  
刘昊然摇头，坐回去吃自己的披萨。  
他边吃边自己跟自己高兴，  
“新歌，”他点点头，“新歌。”

“白白，我一直想问，你去过巴黎圣母院么？”  
白敬亭摇头，“没有。”  
“啊。”  
刘昊然短路了一瞬，不知道怎么接话。

“那……你的新歌，写什么？”

白敬亭没回答，他举着一块儿披萨，盯着刘昊然看。  
刘昊然伸出五指在他眼前晃晃。  
白敬亭一把抓住他的手。

“……白白？”  
“我们去吧。”  
“什么？”  
“去巴黎圣母院，”白敬亭看着他，“去看看巴黎圣母院。”

刘昊然诧异了两秒。  
然后他点点头，“好，我订机票，明天就走。”

吃完饭两人终于有力气去洗澡，白敬亭拉开厚重的窗帘，在纯净却猛烈的阳光中闭上眼睛抬头，接受光合作用。  
二人都没力气再出去逛，只是简单地收拾了行李，然后躺倒开始琢磨晚饭吃什么。

“我这算不算傍了大款了？”白敬亭突发奇想。  
刘昊然的小虎牙蹭在他肩膀上，吃吃地笑。  
“嗯，我包了你了，”他顺水推舟，“你以后就都知道了，检点点儿，别出去再勾三搭四。”  
白敬亭“哼”了一声，“我贵着呢。”  
“要多少我给多少，”刘昊然凑在他耳边，“你舍得让我破产吗？”  
白敬亭唇边浮出一丝笑意。  
“破产就算了，天要变暖和了，得想着怎么一起发财。”

 

他们相拥着睡着了。

刘昊然订了第二天下午飞巴黎的飞机，白敬亭满以为能睡到自然醒，却没想到一早就被满脸惊慌失措的刘昊然摇醒了。  
“怎么了？”他揉揉眼睛，“怎么了？”

刘昊然动作急促地把手机举到他面前，  
“圣母院烧了！”  
白敬亭没听懂，“什么？”  
“巴黎圣母院突发大火，”刘昊然把手机塞进他手机，“塔尖，烧了……”

烟雾缭绕出屏幕，白敬亭看清画面的时候突然感到一阵窒息。

“怎么会……”刘昊然抹抹眼睛，“为什么啊！”  
他带着哭腔，使劲儿摇头，  
“怎么回事，怎么会烧呢，巴黎圣母院啊！”他恨恨地捶了一下床，  
“这个世界能不能好了！对你不好！不让我们做想做的事情！连圣母院都保护不好！”

那是他的圣地。  
而他的朝圣之路刚迈出半步。

白敬亭翻完了照片。

“怎么对我不好了？”他看着刘昊然，轻声问。  
刘昊然一噎，满腔委屈，面对当事人清醒的双眼却一句话都说不出来。

“怎么不让我们做想做的事情了？你想做什么？”

刘昊然咬咬嘴唇，闭上眼睛低下头冷静了一下，  
“今天机票……”

“我们去看看，”白敬亭的手在轻轻抖动，“我们去看看她，火情已经控制住了，她还在。”  
“巴黎圣母院不会消失，”他捧住刘昊然皱巴巴的小脸，“我们今天去看她。”

刘昊然盯着他，眼里慌乱气愤的神情逐渐散去，逐渐转为奇异的光。

白敬亭笑了。

他还没受过挫的小少年，亮晶晶地在向世界亮剑。

“好，”刘昊然轻声却坚定，“我们去看她。”

 

浓烟升空，带走积淀千年的污浊。  
哀悼给不可追的往日，火焰无情地在吞噬，善恶爱恨化为灰烬，人间空荡。

刘昊然和白敬亭并肩走在塞纳河畔，向着余烟未尽的方向走去。

这个方向，让他们都充满力量。


End file.
